ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Douglas Romayne
Douglas Romayne (born Douglas Romayne Stevens on June 21,1964 in Corning, NY) is a professional musician whose work includes creating scores, score mockups and proofing. In 2018 he began performing as a singer-songwriter at many of the California wineries and breweries of the central coast. Douglas Romayne and his life and business partner, KJ Vickery, co-own Bleu Jean Music Inc fso DRS and Back Pocket, their professional music production studio. The business was relocated to San Luis Obispo, California. Romayne’s education includes a BA in music composition from Cornerstone College, classes in music and advanced orchestration at the University of Chicago and DePaul University with Cliff Colnot, Chicago Symphony Orchestra New Music Conductor and music composition studies with Hans Wurman. In Los Angeles he attended the University of Southern California, Thornton School of Music Program, Scoring for Motion Pictures and Television, where he was taught by Christopher Young and Elmer Bernstein among others. Romayne studied orchestration at the University of California, Los Angeles. Also, advanced conducting. Two years after graduating from the USC program, Romayne was hired by Joss Whedon to score his series Buffy the Vampire Slayer. Romayne continues to work in music. His awards include the BMI Film Music Award for his work at the USC Film Scoring Program. Other awards include the PCFMF Gold Medal for Outstanding Achievement in Film Music, Best Use of Score nomination by The Film & TV Music Academy. He also co-scored with lead composer Robert Kral the WB Animation series Duck Dodgers episode "Invictus Interruptus" that won the Annie Award for Outstanding Music in an Animated Television Production. Follow Douglas Romayne on Facebook and iTunes for updates on projects and performances. Buffyverse Memorable tracks by Douglas Romayne from Buffy (season 7) and Angel (seasons 4 and 5) include the following: *"In Westbury Field" plays when Giles is introduced in England ("Lessons") *The suite of "Istanbul" "Just in Time" and "Lesson One" is the score to the opening sequence of 7.01 – from a slayer being chased, then murdered in Turkey to Buffy training Dawn to fight vampires to Buffy's worries about the new school ("Lessons") *"It's About Power" underscores the final scene in ("Lessons") when The One transforms itself *"On The Mend" which plays when Buffy helps Willow heal from the Gnarl ("Same Time, Same Place") *"Mrs" – music and lyrics by Joss Whedon, song arranged and produced by Douglas Romayne and sung by Anya in ("Selfless") *"Another Way Out" which plays when Angel, Wes, Lilah, Fred and Connor are trying to escape the Beast, set loose at Wolfram and Hart ("Habeas Corpses") *"Chasing Lilah" which plays in Angel 4.12 ("Calvary") *"Cordy's Journey" which plays over a montage of scenes showing that Cordy is possessed ("Inside Out") * "The Hellmouth" which plays when Spike magically appears in Angel's office straight from Buffy 7.22 ("Unleashed") *"Puppet Fight" which plays when Angel, transformed into a puppet, has a showdown with evil puppets taking over the lives of children in LA ("Smile Time") *"One Day To Live" which plays while Angel and the gang try to save Fred from dying of a mystical disease ("A Hole in the World") Albums Douglas Romayne's first film score album "Expressing the Inexpressible" is a compilation of 8 film scores available at iTunes, MovieScore Media and CD Baby, where it is an editor's choice selection. Film Score Monthly's Steven A. Kennedy wrote, "...This album...is a fabulous demonstration of Romayne's ability to create melodic, large-sounding scores in many genres...This release is highly recommended for those interested in hearing a voice that we can only hope will move on to more high profile assignments..."Film Score Monthly review of Expressing the Inexpressible Mark Hasan of KQEK wrote, "It's hard to come out from under the shadow of a cult TV series like Buffy the Vampire Slayer and Angel, but this compilation CD featuring selections from 8 scores by Douglas Romayne is both a superb promo for the composer's skillful writing, and an addictive album, particularly for film music fans wanting music with a rich, elegant orchestral sound..." Awards Credits TELEVISION (short list) "BUFFY THE VAMPIRE SLAYER" 20th Century Fox/Mutant Enemy composer episode 7.01 "Lessons" episode 7.03 "Same Time, Same Place," director/producer Joss Whedon cast: Sarah Michelle Gellar, Alyson Hannigan, Nicholas Brendon “ANGEL” 20th Century Fox/Mutant Enemy composer: additional music season four episodes 4.08–4.21, season five episodes 5.01-04,5.06–5.11,5.13–5.21 producers Joss Whedon, Jeff Bell, David Greenwalt cast: David Borneanaz, James Marsters, Amy Acker, Alexis Denisof, J. August Richards “MIRACLES” Touchstone TV/Greenwalt composer: additional music episodes 1.02–1.13 pr. David Greenwalt, wr. Richard Hatem cast: Skeet Ulrich, Angus Macfadyen, Hector Elizondo, Jacob Smith “DAY BREAK” Touchstone TV composer: additional music episodes 1.02–1.04 pr. Rob Bowman cast: Taye Diggs, Moon Bloodgood, Adam Baldwin, Andrea Battle “DUCK DODGERS” Warner Bros Animation composer: additional music season one episodes 1.02–1.06,1.09–1.13, season two episodes 2.01- 2.13, season three episodes 3.01–3.11,3.13 pr. Tony Cervone, Spike Brandt cast: Joe Alaskey, Bob Bergen, Tia Carerre, Michael Dorn, awards: Annie Award, Outstanding Music For An Animated Television Show WOLF GIRL aka BLOOD MOON USA Network composer: additional music dir. Thom Fitzgerald, pr. Donald Kushner cast: Tim Curry, Shawn Ashmore, Shelby Fenner ' FILM' (short list) THE SKULLS III Universal Home/Newmarket Group/Original Film composer: additional music dir. J. Miles Dale, pr. Neal Moritz cast: Clare Kramer, Barry Bostwick, Bryce Johnson THE SKULLS II Universal/Original Films composer: additional music dir. Joe Chappelle, pr. Neal Moritz cast: Nathan West, Lindy Booth, Aaron Ashmore STEALING HARVARD Revolution Studios/Imagine/Columbia Pictures/Sony Pictures composer: source music orchestrator, conductor dir. Bruce McCulloch, pr. Susan Cavan, writer Peter Tolan, exec. pr. Chris Brancato, Howard Lapides, Maureen Peyrot, Bert Salke cast: Jason Lee, Tom Green, Leslie Mann INTERSTATE 60:Episodes Of The Road Fireworks Entertainment/Seven Arts/Firecorp Xi/Samuel Goldwyn Films/Screen Media composer: source music orchestrator director/writer Bob Gale, pr. Peter Bray, Neil Canton,Ira Deutchman cast: Michael J. Fox, Gary Oldman, Christopher Lloyd, Amy Smart, James Marsden BIG FAT LIAR Tollin/Robbins, Universal Pictures composer: source music orchestrator dir. Shawn Levy, wr. Brian Robbins, Dan Schneider, pr. Michael Tollin, dp. Jonathan Brown cast: Paul Giamatti, Frankie Muniz, Amanda Bynes, Amanda Detmer, Sandra Oh PATCHING CABBAGE SignalhFilms composer dir. Peter Rhoads, dp. Jonathan Brown cast: Amanda Detmer, Lance Barber ROCKETBOY composer dir. Justin Guerrieri, pr. Veronica Shamo-Garcia, Arvin Chen, dp. Joseph White cast: Robert Picardo, Hunter Gomez and David Clennon THE TRUTH ABOUT FACES composer dir. Lindsey Shockley, pr. Julie Sifuentes and John Blair dp. Steven Edell cast: Hanna Hall and Julie Pop External links= * *[http://www.facebook.com/profile.php?id=587634141 facebook.com/DouglasRomayne – facebook Website for Douglas Romayne] *[http://www.soundtrack.net/composers/database/?id=1102 Soundtrack.net Website for Douglas Romayne] *[http://www.bluntinstrument.org.uk/beck/buffy/others.htm#roma Bluntinstrument.org – review of scores by Douglas Romayne] References Category:American film score composers Category:Film score composers Category:American television composers Category:American composers Category:Living people Category:1964 births Category:Thornton School of Music alumni Category:University of Chicago alumni Category:DePaul University alumni